I'm Not Sorry At All
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Logan has been using Carlos for the past four months. Logan admits to Carlos that he was just Logan's decoy. Carlos is upset Logan is confronted by Kendall and James. Will Carlos accept Logan's apology? Cargan and one-sided Jagan.  Swearing will occur.


**I own nothing. Inspired by Paramore's song Decoy. Please enjoy! **

Four. Four long fucking months I have been using Carlos and he doesn't even know it. I have been using him to make James jealous. It hasn't worked though. Gosh why did I ever think James, James Diamond my best friend who love me? I'm a complete idiot and an ass. I've been contemplating when I should break the news to Carlos but I haven't found the perfect time.

I emerge from Kendall and I shared bedroom I see Carlos sitting in front of the TV set watching some show on MTV. He seems so content not caring about anything and well I'm going to ruin it. I throw my body onto the couch beside Carlos he looks up from the show and smiles.

" Hey Logan. What's up?" Carlos rotates his body intertwines our fingers.

" Umm I need to tell you something Carlos." Carlos looks at me concern.

" What's wrong Logie?"

" I've been using you Carlos. I never loved you. I'm sorry," I lied at the last sentence. I'm not sorry at all and I would do it all over again. I look at Carlos eyes tears forming.

" I can't believe you Logan!" He screams sprints out of out the apartment. I'm left sitting on the couch in front of the TV I let out a sigh. I lean my head against the back of the couch and close my eyes.

I feel deep breathing on my face I flutter my eyes open. I see Kendall and James standing over me clearly angry arms are crossed.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kendall says in a displeased tone.

" I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to string him along for so long," I lied again.

" I know you're not sorry at all Logan. I know you're not," James replies. I raise an eyebrow.

" What do you mean James?"

" I saw passed your little games with Carlos. He was clearly your decoy because you're in love with me instead." My eyes widens he continues, " Yeah I know so does Kendall we both knew except Carlos. We tried to convince Carlos but he didn't listen. I honestly can't believe you just stringed him along. You're a complete asshole Logan."

" I get it I'm a jackass and I shouldn't have done that to Carlos. But how could he not notice it though?" I cross my arms.

" You should Carlos is a bit oblivious. But, that doesn't mean a thing Logan, you still hurt him. You seriously need to apologize to Carlos before something happens," Kendall says to me. James and Kendall turn on their heels and exit to James' room. I inwardly groan in annoyance. _ Alright I need to find Carlos. Where could he be? Hmm I know probably the roof scanning the pool. _ I sprint out of the apartment take the stairs up to the roof.

As I emerge onto the roof I see Carlos leaning against the edge. Arms propped onto the edge holding his head up. Carlos is gazing up at the clouds he doesn't know I'm up here. I take soft steps towards Carlos I tap his shoulder. He turns to face me slowly his face is tear stained. _ I can't believe I did this to him. _

" What do you want Logan?" Carlos hisses.

" I want to apologize Carlos. I didn't realize that I was hurt you so bad I was being so fucking selfish I didn't stop to think about you. I'm extremely sorry. I understand you don't forgive me right now but another day could you forgive me?" Carlos shifts his eyes staring back at me.

" I will forgive you shortly Logan. But, you definitely hurt me. I actually loved you and I thought you did too." Tears begin to form again in his eyes one slips by I wipe away the stray tear with my thumb.

" I understand Carlos. I understand completely," I wrap an arm around him pulling Carlos into a hug. " Do you want to get some ice cream?"

He looks up at me with a slight smile, " Sure but you're paying." I laugh we leave the roof heading towards my car.

" Hey Carlos do you want to start over? I would like to go out with you again," I know earlier I didn't want to be with Carlos but I'm now thinking that Carlos and I were great together. I do care deeply about Carlos and maybe I could be able to love him.

" I would love to Logan," I pull him into another hug.

" So Carlos I was thinking do you," rubbing neck awkwardly trying to act like I'm asking Carlos out for the first time, " want to go out for ice cream now as in a date?" I smile widely.

" Sounds like a date to me," he replies. I open the passenger door for Carlos he slides in and I proceed to the driver's side. The engine roars to start we disappear to the ice cream. I should never had Carlos be my little decoy.

**Click that blue button! Reviews are like tea for me very sweet! **


End file.
